


there are worse ways to spend your day (than thinking about your girlfriend)

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: Maggie finally understands what all those songs on the radio are talking about (and spends the day thinking about Alex)





	there are worse ways to spend your day (than thinking about your girlfriend)

Maggie, for the most part, hated Top 40 radio.  It had never really appealed to her; she just couldn’t relate to the idea of being  _that_ in love, feeling  _that_ deeply for someone.  She always had a spark of hope buried in her that maybe one day things would change and she would understand, but for the most part, the cheesy, saccharine, overly dramatic lyrics just didn’t resonate with her, so she turned it all out.

Then Alex Danvers blew into her life and the spark of hope burst into a roaring flame of love and understanding.  Suddenly all the songs made sense.  They were talking to her now, like voices on the wind.  Sometimes a particular lyric would get caught in Maggie’s head, and she’d spend an entire day thinking about how it related to Alex.

This was one of those days.  The baristas in Noonan’s were blasting Ed Sheeran, and Maggie’s brain latched onto “Every day discovering something brand new”.  She started thinking about all the things she’d already learned about Alex, and how each one just made Maggie love her more.

There were the big things, like how Alex was Supergirl’s sister, and how hard it was but at the same time how proud she is of her baby sister.  Maggie knew all about how Alex (after their initial friction, which was understandable under the circumstances) taught Kara how to live amongst the humans.  How she taught Kara English, and how to hide her accent, and how hard and how long they worked on getting Kara’s slang down, because children are vicious, and Kara still had to go to middle school (never mind she was brilliant; things were different on Earth and Kara had to fit in).

But it was the little things that Maggie delighted in learning, the things that truly made Alex herself, the things that wound like vines around the foundation of Alex Danvers, strengthening and enhancing it.

Like how much Alex loved dogs.  Maggie knew she was on board with them getting one, (and Maggie still can’t believe that she’s planning for a future with this woman, that Alex even WANTS a future with Maggie), but at first Maggie didn’t realize just how on-board Alex was. Conversations could be derailed by the appearance of a dog, jarringly flipping mid-sentence “so J’onn and I were talking about the new containment cells and dog!” And Maggie would smile, and agree that the dog in question was indeed adorable and a good dog.

“I thought Kara was the one who melted over cute animals” Maggie would tease as Alex struggled to re-board her previous train of thought, usually earning herself a playful shove, and a muttering about raising a Kryptonian puppy, and could she be blamed for getting excited over the kind that can’t talk back?

Or how much Alex liked to cuddle.  Her reputation as the resident DEO badass would be ruined if anyone (aside from Winn, who could be threatened, or Vasquez, who could be bribed) ever saw the fearsome Alex Danvers curled up on her couch with her girlfriend.

Because it wasn’t just handholding, or a gentle press of bodies together with an arm arounds shoulders, though they did do that when it was the only option available.  No, this was full on, Maggie lounging on the chaise with Alex stretched along the couch with her head in Maggie’s lap cuddling.  This was Maggie draping one arm along Alex’s side, tracing gentle patterns on Alex’s stomach where her shirt and ridden up.  This was Maggie’s other hand was in Alex’s hair, playing with the ends, softly scratching her scalp, rubbing soothingly over her temples after a rough day.  On those occasions, Alex would hum and sigh contentedly, coming dangerously close to a purr.  Alex would lose her ability to strike fear into the other agents if they saw her purring like a docile cat under Maggie’s hands (but Maggie got to see it and she was so grateful for it).

Maggie always tried to use what she learned about Alex.  After they talked about her party days, Maggie asked Alex out to a club, where they danced together until last call.  The experience was much better for Alex this time; this time instead of taking a stranger to her bed for a few hours, she had a beautiful girlfriend to take home, someone who would be there in the morning with coffee and breakfast and a decided lack of shame or guilt.  Alex definitely preferred her new normal.

When Maggie finally realized that Alex actually liked to cook, she made sure that they started doing the grocery shop together, planning meals for the week together, and doing the cooking together.  Their culinary adventures occasionally ended in a quick trip to the garbage chute and a takeout order placed, but more often than not it ended in a good meal, shared at their table, somehow better for having been prepared together.

Maggie also learned that Alex didn’t like to acknowledge her limits, or even admit that she had them.  Too many times during a make out session, Maggie would graze some part of Alex that was injured.  At first Alex would try to brush it off, but at Maggie’s insistence Alex began disclosing her injuries, not so Maggie could scold her for not being careful enough (which is was Alex half expected), but because Maggie wanted to take care of her, to help her, to ease her burden in any way she could (and Alex started to let her, because she was learning too).

“Hey Sawyer!” Maggie was startled back to the present by the sound of her captain calling her. “It’s a slow day, and you’ve got some overtime to burn off.  Take the weekend, and go see whoever’s putting that dopey grin on your face.”

That was the best order Maggie had ever received.  Waving gratefully, Maggie collected her gear and headed for her bike.  Pulling her phone out, she dialed Alex.

“Hey babe, I just got the weekend off, what do you say we takes the bikes up the coast and go camping for a couple of days?”

“Maggie, how did you know that I both love camping and was getting restless in the city?”

“It’s what I do, darling.  I’m about to head out; see you soon.  Love you”

“Love you too”

As Maggie pulled out into traffic, she found herself singing quietly.

“Everyday discovering something brand new, I’m in love with your body”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta; feel free to come by if you want to see pics of my dog and a lot of random nonsense


End file.
